


Pretty, Pretty Pasha

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's kink is perfectly normal. Now it's up to him to convince Pavel of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty, Pretty Pasha

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Happy Trekmas](http://happy_trekmas.livejournal.com) 2009.

"Come in," Leonard called upon hearing his door chime. The door slid open and there stood Pavel, Leonard's … lover? Boyfriend? Partner? Bah! None of the available terms sounded right and most of them sounded downright ridiculous.

Well, Leonard supposed they could discuss their label later, as Pavel didn't look terribly happy. Then again, maybe their lack of definition was what Pavel was unhappy about.

Pavel marched into the room carrying a black bag with a shoulder strap, like a gym bag, and took a seat next to Leonard on his couch. He put his bag down, turned his body mostly toward Leonard, wrung his hands a bit and said in a quiet, almost funereal tone, "Leonard."

"Pavel," Leonard said cautiously. Pavel didn't say anything more just then, instead lowering his gaze and looking quietly troubled. With a sigh, Leonard shut his book and set it aside. "This about what happened a few days ago?"

"Yes," Pavel responded tersely.

"Still mad at me?"

"Yes … but I want to understand." Pavel raised his eyes to Leonard's face, looking more worried than pissed off now.

Leonard fidgeted, but tried to stay positive. Pavel needed him to; the kid hadn't spoken to him in days. "There's nothing to understand. It's just a silly fetish. It's got nothing to do with you."

This seemed to make Pavel look even more worried for some reason. "Absolutely nothing?"

"Well … not _nothing_. It is about aesthetics, to a degree." Leonard reached out to touch Pavel's face, hoping that Pavel wouldn't pull away. He was sure Pavel had no idea how much that would hurt, and he knew this because he would never in a million years let Pavel know it. But Pavel didn't pull away, he let Leonard stroke his cheek and even seemed grateful. His demeanor relaxed, his shoulders sagging as he leaned into Leonard's touch. He reached up to touch Leonard's hand and then went right into Leonard's arms, sliding close and wrapping his arms around Leonard's neck. Leonard happily embraced him, giving him a squeeze and deeply inhaling the scent of his hair.

"Missed you, kiddo," Leonard whispered.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm sorry I upset you."

Pavel pulled back a bit to look into Leonard's eyes. "I know," he whispered, touching Leonard's face. "I know."

"When you asked about fantasies I hadn't shared yet, that was the first thing that popped into my head."

"So … is not about me being … tiny?"

"No, no, it's … Look, I'm not gonna lie and say I don't like that you're so small compared to me, but it's not about turning you into a girl. If I wanted a woman, I'd be with one."

Pavel nodded and seemed to consider Leonard's words for a moment. He seemed to come to a decision, nodded once and then leaned in to press a brief kiss to Leonard's lips.

"I will be right back," he said. He stood, picked up his bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, where're you going?" Leonard asked with a frown.

"Bathroom. Just relax, I will be out in a minute."

Leonard watched in confusion as Pavel went. Then his eyes zeroed in on the bag Pavel had with him before Pavel disappeared behind the bathroom door, and Leonard wondered … But no, he wouldn't, not judging by how uncomfortable he was with the whole idea. Then again, what else could he be doing?

It was ten minutes before Pavel finally emerged, and when he did, it became clear what he'd been doing. Leonard's breath caught in his throat and for a moment he was completely speechless. He slowly stood up, staring with his mouth open while Pavel stood before the bathroom and fidgeted, trying to pull his uniform down more.

"I don't know how they walk around in these things," Pavel complained as he looked down at the gold women's uniform he now wore and tugged on the hem. "This is ridiculous, completely impractical."

Leonard stepped toward Pavel, still unable to speak as he took in the knee-high boots and the bare, hairy legs that came up out of them and disappeared up underneath the dress. Pavel was standing differently now, keeping his legs closer together, and Leonard wondered how conscious of the change Pavel was. The uniform wasn't a perfect fit; it bunched and hugged too snugly in places, but all that did was make Leonard want to reach out and smooth those ripples of fabric down while feeling Pavel's firm body underneath.

"You don't have to do this," Leonard said as he came to a halt before Pavel and looked up at his face. His mouth dropped open as he finally noticed Pavel's thickened and lengthened eyelashes, the exaggerated rosy color on his cheeks and the shimmer on his lips. "Good god," he whispered.

"Did I do it right?" Pavel asked, reaching up to touch his own face uncertainly. "This is why I was in there so long."

Leonard gulped. "Pasha," he murmured, finally letting himself touch Pavel, taking him by his waist. "I'd never ask you to do this for me."

"I know. I wanted to give you something you liked." Pavel smiled sheepishly. "You give me lots of things I like." He frowned as he continued to fuss with his uniform and press his lips together. "I don't know how they do this everyday," he muttered to himself.

Leonard smiled and stepped closer, his body pressing against Pavel's. "I like _you_ , kid. Just the way you are."

"Ah, but you like me like this too," Pavel said knowingly. "I can tell." He looked down between them and pushed his hips against Leonard a bit more. "I can feel how much you like it."

Leonard couldn't deny that his body was reacting favorably. Pavel looked up at him with a little smile and continued to press and rub against Leonard. He reached up to grip Leonard's arms and his body curved into Leonard's in a very submissive way. Leonard couldn't deny liking that. He could feel his own gaze becoming dark and heavy as he let his hands wander a bit, feeling the small of Pavel's back and the enticing curve of his little ass beneath the fabric.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Leonard whispered, rubbing their noses together, toying with the idea of kissing those glossed lips.

"I am," Pavel replied, his breath hot across Leonard's lips, the smell of something sweetly scented reaching Leonard's nose. "I trust you."

"May I kiss you? Probably ruin your make-up, but –"

"Yes. Yes, please kiss me."

Leonard took Pavel's chin between his fingers and brought their lips together. He quickly realized what the sweet scent was; Pavel's lip gloss was flavored, some kind of artificial berry taste. Leonard licked hungrily at Pavel's lips as he released Pavel's chin and embraced him tightly, squeezing Pavel against himself and pressing his now full bulge against Pavel's lower belly. He could feel Pavel's answering erection against his thigh and the thought of the kid's gorgeous hard-on underneath this tiny little dress uniform just about blew Leonard's mind. He was about to guide Pavel back to the couch, but stopped when his hands wandered up Pavel's back and felt something underneath the uniform, like a tank top … but not quite.

Leonard stopped kissing Pavel.

"You didn't," he said.

Pavel smiled shyly. "Yes. I was surprised to find one that fits me so well."

Now Leonard was wondering what Pavel had on on the bottom. He caressed over Pavel's ass again, feeling for panty lines and found them.

"Good god."

"You are happy," Pavel said. It wasn't a question.

"I … I'm … I can't even …" Leonard's sudden inability to form sentences made Pavel laugh.

"Want me to sit on your lap and let you play with me?" Pavel asked.

Leonard nodded. "If that's all right."

Pavel nodded and followed Leonard to the couch. Leonard sat and watched as Pavel stepped toward him and widened his stance around Leonard's legs. Leonard's eyes went down to Pavel's thighs as Pavel pulled up his uniform a little bit before lowering himself to his knees on the couch, one knee on either side of Leonard, and then finally lowered his bottom to Leonard's lap. Leonard put his hands on Pavel's slender thighs, felt their firmness as he slid his hands up and down them.

"Can I see what you have on under there?" Leonard asked. Pavel gave him another shy grin and pulled his uniform up just high enough to show him. They were white cotton panties with see-through lace insets on either side of Pavel's crotch which was barely contained by the thin, stretchy fabric. In fact the head of Pavel's cock was peeking out just a little from underneath the dainty, scalloped edge of the waistband.

"What do you think?" Pavel asked as Leonard brushed a hand over the bulging cotton, stopping to lightly finger the white satin bow that sat at the waistband's front.

"I think you've gone and outdone yourself, kid," Leonard murmured. "Does the, uh, bra match?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?"

Leonard licked his lips and tried to get his mouth to stop being so dry. "Yes, please."

Pavel pulled the uniform, along with the little black undershirt, up and off. And there was the bra, with its tiny cups made of thin cotton and lace, with the lace going diagonally across the top of the cups, from the lower center to the top outer edges. Pavel's dark brown nipples were just visible through the fabric.

Pavel puffed his chest out a bit and watched Leonard's face. "Is okay? It was the smallest cup size I could find."

"Mm-hm," said Leonard as he ran his hands up Pavel's body to his chest and let his thumbs find Pavel's nipples through the fabric. Pavel shuddered as his nipples began to harden against Leonard's touch. He looked down to watch as Leonard pinched them, his mouth hanging open a bit, little sighs and gasps escaping him as Leonard pinched harder. Pavel's bottom lip glistened fat and pink and shimmery with the gloss that hadn't been kissed off, making Leonard want to lean up and suck it, but the head of Pavel's prick peeking out at him was almost just as pink, was glistening with pre-come and surely needed more attention just then.

Leonard slipped a hand down over Pavel's cotton-covered bulge, cupped it and hefted it in his palm. Pavel wriggled on his lap, pushing into his hand.

"Mm," Leonard grunted in appreciation as Pavel pushed up onto his knees, gripping Leonard's shoulders for support, and rocked his hips back and forth, grinding into the hand that was cupping and squeezing him. The kid's eyes were heavy with lust as he stared down at Leonard, his thick, dark, mascaraed lashes seeming to weigh his lids down.

"Wanna show me what you got in there?" Leonard whispered, giving Pavel's bulge an affectionate squeeze. Pavel licked his lips, brought his hands to his panties and slowly lowered the front, allowing his very full erection to fall out. The little bead of pre-come at the slit dribbled down and disappeared underneath the head.

Pavel pulled impatiently at Leonard's shirt, so Leonard obligingly pulled it off and tossed it aside. Pavel eyed Leonard’s chest with obvious desire, and rubbed his hands all over Leonard's bare skin. Leonard wasn't a terribly vain man, but he couldn't help but love the way Pavel admired his body. One of his pecs twitched beneath Pavel's fingertips, making Pavel suck air in through his clenched teeth. Leonard wasn't watching it, but he thought he saw Pavel's cock jerk in response in his periphery.

"Fuck, you're a hot little thing," Leonard growled, pulling Pavel right up against him and burying his face in Pavel's firm belly to kiss and smell and lick him. Pavel squirmed in his arms and Leonard felt the moisture from Pavel's dick being smeared up his chest, right in between his pecs. Leonard sucked at Pavel's skin while Pavel's hands gripped his hair. Leonard looked up to watch Pavel wriggling and writhing against him as he thrust his hips into Leonard's chest. The kid looked delicious, his eyes closed, groaning and sighing through his pouty, shimmering mouth.

Pavel stopped for a moment to lubricate himself with spit and then continued, humping more firmly against Leonard's body. His hands drifted up out of Leonard's hair to his own chest where his fingers rubbed and tweaked his nipples through the bra and then pulled the bra up so the band rested above his little breasts. He let out a groan of pure arousal as the band brushed over his rock-hard nipples on the way up.

Leonard was aching and throbbing and leaking inside his pants. He made almost involuntary movements with his hips, pushing them up, desperate to rub against something, but finding nothing. Pavel was standing up on his knees and his bottom was too high up to reach, which left Leonard squirming in his seat, hands roaming desperately over Pavel's back and ass and thighs while Pavel rubbed off on him. Leonard was desperate to fuck him and each second that ticked by only made his need grow. But Pavel was getting more and more aroused and Leonard knew he was going to come any minute.

"Leonard," Pavel whined. The look on his face could have been mistaken for anguish as he dug his nails into Leonard's shoulders and fucked against him even faster.

"Come for me," Leonard breathed, encouraging him, his hands now gripping Pavel's ass cheeks as though trying to make him rub faster. "Come on, darlin', I wanna see you come nice and hard."

Pavel's brow furrowed with his effort. His compact little body was heating up fast, his skin now rosy all over with a healthy blush. Leonard felt Pavel's nails dig in even harder and then Pavel's features relaxed as his voice rose and his entire body tensed, and Leonard felt the hot wetness of Pavel's come running down his chest.

Leonard pulled Pavel down by his hips while Pavel was still pushing against him, forcing him to sit so Leonard could kiss him and hold him properly to lay him down on his back, length-wise on the couch. Pavel's arms went around his neck and he bucked up against Leonard, squeezing out the last of his climax, his cries tapering off and his body relaxing. Leonard stopped kissing him to look down at him and Pavel opened his eyes and blinked dazedly at him, batting his long lashes, a smile touching his wet lips.

"Does it bother you when I call you 'little'?" Leonard murmured, wondering if Pavel even remembered Leonard calling him that a few moments ago.

Pavel shook his head. "Well … as long as I am horny enough, it doesn't."

Leonard smiled. "When are you _not_ horny?"

Pavel laughed as Leonard sucked at his neck. "You think you know me so well."

"Well, I like that you're small," Leonard said as he pulled away and stood up. "And I'm not gonna apologize for that." He stood by the couch and stared down at Pavel's half-naked body, his panties a bit askew, sitting on his hips and letting his spent cock peek out, his bra still pushed up to let his nipples show just underneath. Leonard let his hand wander to his own crotch to feel the hardness inside his pants and immediately noticed Pavel's eyes follow to watch. Pavel's entire body seemed to respond; he inhaled, arched his back and then relaxed again as he exhaled, like a wave of arousal had just rippled through him. Leonard was sure he'd even seen Pavel's cock move.

"I like that I can toss you around a bit," Leonard continued as he bent over and unzipped Pavel's boots. He pulled them off and tossed them aside, then straightened the delicate bra and panties, adjusting them so they covered everything again.

"You like that I am small like a woman," Pavel said.

"Oh, don't pout. You like it when I pick you up, don't you?" And Leonard did just that. Without any warning he slid his arms beneath Pavel's back and legs and hoisted him up off the couch.

"No," Pavel said with a laugh. "It makes me feel tiny and weak."

"Well, sometimes I like you like that. Does that make you hate me?"

Pavel was quiet for a moment while Leonard carried him to the bedroom. He rested his head on Leonard's chest and whispered, "No. I don't hate you … I like it sometimes too."

Leonard entered his room and dropped Pavel on the bed. Pavel only had a second to yelp before Leonard was upon him again, kissing him.

"Get up on your hands and knees," Leonard whispered against his mouth, and then he pulled away, stood up straight and let Pavel watch while he unfastened his pants. Pavel slowly sat up, eyes on Leonard's body as Leonard dropped his pants and then his underwear and stood there naked before him.

"Pasha?" Leonard said as he idly stroked his cock.

"Huh?" Pavel's eyes snapped up to Leonard's face and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hands and knees, right. Sorry." He did as he was told, pointing his backside at Leonard and looking back at him.

Leonard crawled onto the bed behind Pavel and slowly pulled Pavel's panties down to his thighs, exposing him. Leonard could see Pavel's little pink hole peeking out from between his cheeks, and he cupped those cheeks, spread them further apart and leaned down to place gentle kisses on the little ring of muscle. His tongue soon joined in, making Pavel gasp and push back against his face. Leonard pushed the tip of his tongue in as far as it would go, wriggling it around while his hands went exploring underneath Pavel, cupping and feeling, hefting the warm weight of Pavel's balls and his once again fully erect cock.

By the time Leonard had Pavel's hole stretched and lubed up, three of his thick fingers buried inside it, Pavel was more than ready. His knees were spread wide, stretching the panties that still sat at mid-thigh, and he'd lowered his head down to rest on his forearms as he panted and rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Leonard's fingers. Finally Leonard couldn't hold out any longer, and he slicked his cock with lube and positioned himself at Pavel's entrance. As he slid inside, Pavel groaned and pushed back against him. Leonard leaned over him, kissed the back of his neck and murmured soothingly to him as he slid in deeper.

"You okay, darlin'?" he whispered as he slowly pulled one of Pavel's bra straps down off his shoulder. Pavel moaned something that sound like "uh-huh" and then cried out as he pushed himself all the way back on Leonard's length.

"Whoa, hold on there, kiddo, slow down," Leonard warned, pulling his hips back a bit. "You're always so damned impatient," he murmured.

"And you always treat me like you think you will break me," Pavel retorted.

"Shh, shh, shh," Leonard shushed in his ear as he started to move. "You move fast enough, you just _might_ break something. You know that." He wrapped an arm around Pavel's middle, bracing himself on the bed with his free hand. "I don't wanna hurt my Pasha," he murmured, kissing down Pavel's neck and along his bare, smooth shoulder while his hand wandered up Pavel's chest to possessively cup one of his small breasts. "You're my pretty, pretty Pasha, aren't you?" he whispered as he built up speed, forcing wonderful noises out of Pavel, making him writhe and push back to meet each of Leonard's thrusts, and Leonard knew that one of Pavel's hands was playing with his cock. Leonard slipped his hand inside Pavel's bra and rubbed at the nipple, making Pavel moan and squirm even more.

"Gonna come," Pavel said in a shaky whisper.

"Wait for me, darlin'," Leonard panted. He held Pavel snugly against himself, groaning in his ear and relishing in the heat and sweat the two of them were producing together, his chest sliding easily in the sweat on Pavel's back. His body shuddered and as he finally began to spill into Pavel's body, he gave Pavel's nipple a good, hard pinch. Pavel screamed at the sudden sharp pain, squirmed in Leonard's arms and began coming in his own hand.

As Leonard's climax began to taper off, he carefully lowered them both to the mattress, careful to avoid the wet spot Pavel had left. He spooned up behind Pavel and cuddled him while they both tried to catch their breath. He gently rubbed Pavel's nipple, trying to soothe it after pinching it so hard, and he pressed his nose to the back of Pavel's head to kiss and nuzzle him.

"You think I am pretty?" Pavel asked suddenly, without moving.

Leonard winced. "Well … yeah, kinda."

"I am pretty," Pavel said thoughtfully to himself, and Leonard knew he'd have to put out whatever fire had just ignited in Pavel's brain. He shifted, carefully pulling out of Pavel and pushing up on his elbow. He rolled Pavel onto his back and Pavel looked earnestly up at him.

'You're boy-pretty," Leonard assured him, stroking his sweaty neck and collar bone. "No one could ever mistake you for a girl, and again, I don't wish you were one."

"But you like that I am pretty," Pavel said with worry in his eyes.

"Well … yes, but …" Leonard trailed off and sighed. "You know what I was thinking while we were fucking just now? I was thinking what a gorgeous young man you are." Leonard let his hand wander down Pavel's body, over his flat tummy and down between his legs to feel the taut muscles of Pavel's thighs. "Yes, I'm attracted to women, but I'm in love with _you_." He said these words as casually as he could, trying not to draw too much attention to them, and he moved right on past them once they were out, cupping Pavel's soft, warm parts in his hand and adding, "And I wouldn't trade these for a pair of tits if my life depended on it."

Pavel blinked at him, his big eyes searching Leonard's face for a moment.

"Yeah, I finally said it," Leonard grumbled. "Bet you were just waiting for that, weren't ya?"

Pavel grinned. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said innocently. He then reached up to touch Leonard's face and whispered, "I love you too."

Leonard had to admit it was nice to hear that. He took hold of Pavel's hand, gave it a kiss and then gave him a soft smile.

"Well … good, then," Leonard said. "So, we're in agreement."

Pavel laughed. "Yes. Agreed."

"You think too much, you know that, kid?"

"I will try not to."

Leonard snorted as he put his head back down and took Pavel in his arms. "That's kinda like asking you not to breathe, isn't it?"

"As long as you like me as a man, I can stop worrying about it. And I can do this for you, this dressing up thing."

"Don't have to."

"I know. I want to. I like it too."

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes. Okay, well, this wasn't so bad, this … whatever it was. They'd admitted they loved each other and he'd shared a potentially embarrassing fantasy with Pavel, and the universe had kept on expanding just like always. Not too shabby. It actually felt kind of nice.

"So, I guess this makes you my boyfriend or something," Leonard said. He frowned and muttered, "Dammit, that is just never gonna sound right to me."

Pavel wriggled in his arms, turning onto his side to face Leonard, and buried his face against Leonard's chest. When he finally looked up at Leonard, he was smiling. "I would like that," he whispered.

Leonard stroked Pavel's hair and kissed his forehead and murmured, "Okay, then."

END


End file.
